With You Tonight
by wonderstruckflightrisk
Summary: "Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right where I belong with you tonight.  Like being in love to feel for the first time."  Lars Rodriguez finally feels what it's like to fall in love.  One-shot.  Lars centric.


**Author's notes: **This started out as several one shots about Lars, but I decided just to combine them all. These were all written during class while I was suppose to take notes. I don't own anything. Rocket Power is owned by Klaspy Csupo and the song 'First Time' is owned by Lifehouse. This is the first story I've written in years. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_April 2008_

"Lars Rodriguez, let me see your six week progress report," said a petite brunette. Lars sat on his couch with a smug smile on his face. He looked over at girl standing across from him. Her arms were crossed against her chest, pushing her ample breasts together.

"Danielle, you know, you're really cute when you're mad," he said nonchalantly.

"Not the point," said Danielle. "Come on, let me see it. As your math tutor, I have a right to see how you're doing."

"Fine," said Lars. "One condition."

"What is it," the girl said impatiently.

"Go on a date with me."

"You've been asking me out for the past month," said Danielle. "Why do you think I would say yes this time?"

"Because you know this is the only way you can find out how good of a job you've been doing with me," explained Lars. Lars silently thanked his lucky stars for failing math. One month ago, he ran into the gorgeous girl standing across from him….Literally. After helping her pick up her stuff, she ran off to wherever she was suppose to be. But after that faithful run in, Lars made it his mission to see that girl again. How lucky was he that she got assigned as his math tutor shortly after?

"FINE," she agreed. "One date, can I see your grade now?" Danielle held her hand out waiting for Lars. Lars pulled the progress report out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You got a B," she said throwing her arms around him.

"All thanks to you baby girl," he grinned as she took a seat next to him. "So I guess you don't need me anymore," she said handing him back his progress notice.

"I don't need you tutoring me," he said putting an arm around her and putting his legs up on the coffee table.

"Well it's been fun," she said. "At least I don't have deal with you hitting on me anymore."

"You know you like it," Lars said cockily. "If you didn't, you would've just stuck me with another tutor. Anyway, how does Saturday sound?" Danielle rolled her eyes before moving closer towards Lars with a sheepish smile on her face.

**We're both looking for something****  
****We've been afraid to find****  
****It's easier to be broken****  
****It's easier to hide**

Lars pulled up on the driveway of Danielle's Ocean Bluffs mansion. Wearing a pair of shorts and a black shirt, he grabbed the pink tulip bouquet sitting in the front seat of his beloved F0150. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Wow, flowers," smiled Danielle opening the front door. "Do you give every girl you date flowers?"

"Yeah, pretty much," smirked Lars. "But I remember I don't really date so feel special." Danielle smile grew. "Come on in," she said. "Just let me put this in a vase, grab my purse and we can leave."

"Sounds good," said Lars looking her up and down. "You look nice." She was wearing blue floral crochet top and black shorts. She had paired it with a pair of black sandals. Her long brown hair hung loosely down her shoulders, slightly curled.

"This old thing?" she joked. "Thanks, I try." Lars followed her through the foyer into the kitchen. Grabbing a vase, Danielle started arranging the flowers. Lars took a seat on one of the stools next to the giant island.

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Danielle.

"I'm thinking going to the amusement park on the Pier then grabbing something from the shack."

"Sounds good to me," said Danielle finally finishing the arrangement. "Let's go." Danielle left the flowers in the kitchen. She would bring them to her room later. Going back in the foyer, Danielle grabbed her purse and keys and they left. After helping her into his truck, Lars drove to the pier. The pair rode the rides for a bit before deciding to just walk around the pier.

"I want that penguin," said Danielle as they walked around the game booths. "It's so cute."

'_The strength tester game,' _thought Lars. _'Easy.' _ "If I get it for you, can I get a kiss?" asked Lars smoothly.

"Get it for me and maybe you will," said Danielle slyly. They walked over to the game. Lars handed the game operator some money and grabbed the oversized mallet. He lifted it up and struck the lever. The puck moved up the tower and hit the bell. Danielle clapped as Lars got her penguin.

"Thank you," said Danielle as she planted a kiss on Lars cheek. Lars made a pouty face. "Hey, it's better than not getting on at all."

"You're right," said Lars putting his arm around her once more. "It's going to get dark soon. Let's pick up some food from the shack. I have one more thing planned." After picking up food from the shack, Lars drove along the coast.

"Where are we going?" asked Danielle curiously as she sipped her milkshake.

"You'll see," said Lars. "So Rockets have a secret surf spot that no one really knows about. When I was 11, I found out they were taking Twister so I basically whomped him until he told me. So the next day, the goon crew, you know Pi, Sputz, and Animal, and I biked out to where we thought it was. Turns out that the Rocket Dork didn't tell Twister the actual location. The place we found was terrible for surfing, but it has the most killer view of Ocean Shores. Anyway since then, it's been my spot."

"Nice," said Danielle. "Do you take all the girls you date to this place?"

"I don't date," said Lars pulling over to the side. "Honestly, you're the first person I've brought here besides the boys." Danielle smiled, "Well you're the first guy I've gone on a date with since my ex and I broke up."

"Is that why it took a month for you to say yes to me?" asked Lars turning the car off and getting out.

"I've been hurt," said Danielle getting out of the car with their dinner. Lars went on the bed of his truck. He grabbed the food from her hand and set it down next to him before helping her in.

"It's just a date," said Lars taking a seat.

"Yeah, but I actually like you," admitted Danielle sitting next to him. "And you can possibly hurt me."

**Looking at you, holding my breath,****  
****For once in my life, I'm scared to death,****  
****I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.**

Lars and Danielle ate their food in the back of Lars' truck. Despite the view, Lars couldn't help but stare at the girl next him. She had thrown on her sunglasses so she would be blinded by the setting sun. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and sat in a ball. "Are you cold," asked Lars noticing she was rubbing her hands on her legs to keep herself warm.

"Kind of," she said. "I get cold pretty easily." Lars opened the back window of his F150 and grabbed the purple zip up hoodie sitting in the back. The back of it had the Ocean Shores High swim logo. Lars placed the hoodie on her lap so she can use it as a blanket and put an arm around her.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded and they sat watching the sunset. The two stayed in the position for a few more minutes after the sun had set. "Lars," said Danielle looking at her Blackberry. "It's 7:45. I know it's early, but I have a 6am cheer practice tomorrow and then a 4hour gymnastic workout at 12."

"You head home?" he asked.

"I just don't want to be out too late," she said. Lars sighed and stood up. "Let's go," he said pulling her up. He discarded their remaining take out bags. Danielle still had his jacket. She pulled it on and the two went back inside the car. Lars drove her to Ocean Bluffs. As he drove, he noticed her fiddling with her hands and placing them on the gear shift. Lars took a breath and nervously put his hand on top of hers. She gave him a shy smile and started to interlace her fingers with his.

**Feeling alive all over again,****  
****As deep as the sky, under my skin****  
****Like being in love, she says****  
****For the first time**

Lars pulled into her long drive way and walked Danielle to her door. "Sorry, I had to be home so early," Danielle apologized turning to him. "It just that my coach is giving us Spring Break off, but the next two days are basically going to be hell days for my cheer team and gymnastics team."

"Don't worry about it," said Lars. "I just remembered I have a beach workout for swim at 6 tomorrow morning too."

"I had a really good time though," said Danielle. "Thanks for everything tonight. The amusement park, dinner, the penguin."

"Anytime," said Lars. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah," said Danielle. "I guess, I should go in now." She hugged him and started to open her front door. "Thanks for tonight," she said finally getting her front door unlocked and starting to go in.

"D," he said grabbing her wrist. "One more thing." Lars pulled her tiny body towards him and leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. He felt her smile against his lips and kissed him back. After a minute, he pulled back saying, "sorry, I couldn't just let you go in without doing that." She smiled and said, "Good night, Lars. I'll see you soon." Lars put his hands in his pockets and walked towards his truck with a fat smile plastered on his face.

**Maybe I'm wrong,****  
****But I'm feeling right where I belong****  
****With you tonight****  
****Like being in love****  
****To feel for the first time**

_May 2008_

"I can't believe you're going to prom," said Pi Piston sitting on Lars's bed. Lars had just finished tying his tie. He tucked the tie under the matching vest and grabbed his tux jacket.

His friend Sputz Ringley sat on his desk chair and mumbled something incoherently that sounded like, "I can't believe you're wearing pink." Lars rolled his eyes and said, "It's not my fault D chose a pink prom dress."

"Whatever man," said the usually silent Animal.

"I'll say it again," said Pi. "I can't believe you're going to prom. You know it's all about the after parties."

"Whatever dorks," said Lars buttoning up his jacket. "Don't blame me that you losers couldn't find dates. It's not my fault I have a girl friend and you don't." Lars gave the three a cocky smirk.

"She's been your girlfriend for a day," said Pi. "Don't get all cocky." Lars rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not too late to back out. You know you'd rather be shredding up Mad Town than going to that stupid thing. Meet up with D later at Damien's after party."

"Tempting, but I'll pass," said Lars. _'I've paid too freaking much for this thing to back out,' _he thought.

"Whatever," mumbled Sputz getting up from his seat.

"Yeah," said Pi getting off his bed and walking out of his room. "Later."

"Much," added Animal as he exited. Lars rolled his eyes once more as his friends walked out of the room. He started at his reflection in the mirror. His shaggy hair was as neat as it can be. He looked pretty good in his tux. "I can't believe I'm wearing pink," he said to himself. There was a knock on his door. It was Twister. Lars let him in.

"Hey bro," said Twister walking in. "Can you help me?" He walked in with a tangled baby blue tie.

"Dork, can't do it yourself," said Lars motioning him over. Twister walked towards him and handed him the tie. Lars threw it around his neck and started to tie it. Once it was the shape it was, he threw it around Twister's neck and tightened it. "There you go," he said.

"I can't believe you're wearing pink," laughed Twister.

"Shut up or I'll whomp you," he threatened. Twister laughed. "You're lucky Reggie didn't get a pink dress."

"I know, right?" said Twister adjusting his famous hat. "Come on, I think mom wants us to take some pictures before we head over to your girlfriend's house." The two brothers headed downstairs and took pictures. After, Twister rushed over to the Rocket house to meet Reggie while Lars drove straight to Danielle's house. They were going with the same group, but Lars wanted to see his girl before everyone else did.

Lars drove to Danielle's house. He had her magenta lily corsage in his hand and rang the doorbell. Danielle's father had answered it. "Hi Mr. Fernandez," greeted Lars.

"Lars," he grunted. "Come on in. Danielle's almost ready." Lars walked into the house and waited in the foyer. "D!," yelled Mr. Fernandez. "Lars is here."

"Coming," Lars heard her yell. Danielle's mom had walked into the foyer carrying a camera and Lars's boutonniere. "Lars," she started. "You look great."

"Thanks," he said as Danielle appeared in his view. She wore a long strapless magenta and white tube dress with a charmeuse top (**A/N: If you've watched the OC, think Summer's prom dress from season 2**). She carried a matching white clutch. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail and had loose curled. Her makeup complimented her dress.

"Wow," said Lars as she descended down the stairs. "You look amazing," he said as she reached the bottom of the staircase. She had five inch heels on so she stood a little taller than her usual height. Despite that, Lars's six foot frame still made him tower over her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she flirted.

"Pictures," said Danielle's mom. Lars set her corsage down on the foyer table and wrapped an arm around her. Danielle snaked her arm around Lars's front and posed for the camera. Danielle's mom snapped a few pictures before deciding it was enough for now.

"Danielle, you look great," said Danielle's dad. "Have fun tonight, okay?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Heading to the game?" asked Danielle giving her dad a hug.

"Yeah, I'm off," said Mr. Fernandez. "Let's hope the Lakers get the W."

"Bye daddy," said Danielle.

"Bye D," said Mr. Fernandez. "And you," he turned to Lars. "You better not try anything funny and make sure she has the time of her life tonight."

"I promise, sir," Lars said nervously. With that, Danielle's father left.

A million pictures and seven and a half hours later, Lars was slouching on the back of the party bus his group had rented. He had Danielle on his lap, leaning into his chest and they were surrounded by 19 other couples most of whom were his teammates on the swim team. He was exhausted. Danielle had wanted to spend every second of prom dancing. Prom had finally ended and his group had intended to keep the party going. The music blasted through the speakers. Some of the couples were just sitting and talking, like Reggie and Twister on the other side of the bus. Some were still dancing like Sam and Sherry and Otto and Trish. Danielle leaned towards him.

"Thanks taking me to prom," she said over the music and giving me a kiss. "I know I've been bugging you about it and I know you probably would have wanted to ditch it with the rest of the goon squad."

"Babe," I started. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She smiled and planted another kiss on me. "I spend too much with those dorks anyway." She leaned into my chest again.

"And thanks for coming with my swim friends," Lars said. "I know you really wanted to go with your group." Lars tilted her chin up and gave her a kiss. She slowly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Twister across the bus. Lars gave him a very inappropriate hand gesture and kept kissing his girl for another minute before she pulled away for air.

**The world that I see inside you****  
****Waiting to come to life****  
****Waking me up to dreaming****  
****Reality in your eyes**

_December 2008_

"Ah, Lars," said Danielle as she dodged another snowball from him. "Stop it, I surrender." Lars gave her his signature smirk.

"Now you know to never challenge me to a snowball fight again," he said.

"Oh shut up," said Danielle tackling him on the ground. "I'm so exhausted."

"Baldy would do that to you," said Lars. "You can't hang, babe?"

"I'm always sore after snowboarding," said Danielle. "And baby, my family has a cabin in Aspen. I can hang. And I don't think you can hang with me and my cousins in Aspen." Lars gave her a peck on the lips. "We'll have to find out," he said.

"Maybe," she said.

"We should go together sometime," said Lars. "Maybe during my next winter break?"

"Lars Rodriguez planning something so far ahead?" she said. "I'm impressed. You don't even like planning stuff a week ahead, let alone a year."

"People change," said Lars.

**Looking at you,****  
****Holding my breath,****  
****For once in my life****  
****I'm scared to death,****  
****I'm taking a chance,****  
****Letting you inside.**

_May 2008_

"Lars," moaned Danielle as he kissed the nook of her neck. She was lying on her back on top of her bed. Lars was on top of her.

"What?" asked Lars as he kissed way down to her chest.

"I thought we were going to jacuzzi," said Danielle. Lars was wearing his swim trunks while Danielle was wearing a white bandeau bikini.

"Yeah, but this is more fun," he said stubbornly.

"Babe," she said pushing him off. "We need to stop. Come on, let's get in. I'm sure my jacuzzi is ready to go." Danielle walked out of her room. Lars laid on her bed for a second and sighed. _'The last thing I need is to jacuzzi,'_ he thought. _'I need a cold shower.' _Lars got up and followed Danielle. She had slipped on the jacket he gave her on their first date. She grabbed his arm and led him to her backyard.

The two of them slipped into her jacuzzi. They sat at opposite sides of the jacuzzi. Lars laid his head back trying to relax in the hot water. "You nervous for CIF (California Interscholastic Federation) next week?" asked Danielle trying to make conversation.

"Not really," said Lars. "We swept leagues today so I think we got this. You?"

"Well gymnastic leagues are tomorrow and I think we'll do fine," said Danielle pulling her hair into a messy bun. "I'm just excited for this month to be over. Leagues tomorrow, CIFs next Friday, and prom the week after, I'm so stressed out."

"I can imagine," said Lars looking up at the sky. It was night time. The stars were twinkling above him.

"Sorry about earlier," said Danielle trying to break the tension. "It's just that if we kept going, it would have lead to something else. I know it."

"I can control myself," said Lars looking at her. "You know I wouldn't force you to do anything."

"I know," said Danielle. "It's just that we're not even official yet and you may be able to control yourself, but I might not."

Lars smirked before she continued. "And the thing is, I'm afraid that once you're sick of messing around with me that you're just going to like drop me like a hot potato."

"D," said Lars swimming over to her. He placed his hands on either sides of her tiny body. "I've told you, I don't date."

"I know, but-"

"No, let me finish," interrupted Lars. "There's a reason for that. I'm dating you. I've never done that. I'm not going to lie, I'm asshole. I usually try to get into a girl's pants and once I do, yeah I'm done with them. But hey, have I been super aggressive towards you?" She shook her head in disagreement. "I actually really like you, okay?" She nodded and he kissed her on the lips. "I've never told a girl that."

**I'm feeling alive all over again****  
****As deep as the sky that's under my skin****  
****Like being in love, she says, for the first time**

_August 2010_

"No matter where I go," started Twister as he placed his surfboard down on the sand and took a seat next to it. "Nothing will ever beat sunsets at Rocket Beach."

"It's something," said Lars taking a seat next to him facing the sunset. The two brothers had just finished their last surf session together.

"I can't believe you're starting college tomorrow," sighed Lars. "Seems just like yesterday I was whomping you, the Rocket dorks, and that squid."

"That was yesterday," joked Twister. "I don't know. I thought last year was weird with Reggie off gone most of the time and with Squid in the East, but at least I had my best bro Otto with me." Twister sighed before adding, "Now he's at San Diego State while I move into USC tomorrow."

"I know you feel," said Lars. "I don't talk to Pi or Sputz, Animal moved up to Santa Barbara, and I went to LA. It's hard not having your best buds around every day. Plus I was away from my girl, it sucked in the beginning."

"I can imagine."

"Well at least you'll have Rocket Girl with you," said Lars. "And you know if you ever need anything, I'm like 10 miles away."

"Thanks Bro," said Twister. "Yeah, I'm lucky that I have my number one girl with me. God, I'm so lucky that her apartment is right next to my dorm. I can see her whenever I feel like it."

"My girl lives down the hall from me," smirked Lars. "I beat you there."

"I cannot believe Mom and Dad let you move in with Danielle."

"Well it's not like they're paying for it so they can't really do anything about," said Lars. "Plus, they love Danielle. When we broke the news, mom and dad were pissed until Danielle gave them that smile and they calmed down. Ah, that smile. I love that smile. Ah, I just love my girl."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Well, I've only been dating her for two years," Said Lars sarcastically as stood up from his spot. "Come on dork, sun's down. Let's head home before mom goes crazy. You know she wants us to have dinner as a family one last time before we both start school."

Twister got up from his spot and grabbed his board. Lars was already walking towards the pier with his board. Twister took one last glance at Rocket Beach. As the waves hit the shore, it saddened him that this would be the last time he'd be back home for the next few weeks. Twister ran to catch up to Lars, "You never answered me. You really love her, don't you?"

Lars continued walking towards the parking lot until he saw his beloved F-150 and threw his board in the bed. "Baby bro, I'm going to marry that girl someday."

"How do you know?" asked Twister climbing into Lars' car.

"I just know," said Lars simply. "I can't imagine my life without her."

"Good," said Twister. "She's so much better than those bimbos that came before her."

**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right****  
****Where I belong with you tonight****  
****Like being in love to feel for the first time****  
**

_May 2012_

The familiar ocean breeze hit Lars face as he drove. His windows were down and he was blasting his music in an attempt to calm himself. Stopping at the gate, Lars punched in the Fernandez's entry code to get into Ocean Bluffs' exclusive neighborhood, Ocean Bluffs Heights. Driving past the mansions, Lars made his way up the top of the hill and finally reached his destination: The Fernandez Residence. Lars parked his car and took a deep breath, _'you can do this,'_ he thought.

Lars rang the doorbell and a 47 year old man wearing a Laker jersey answered the door. It was Danielle's father, Mr. Fernandez. "Lars," he said in a confused tone. "If you're looking for Danielle, I don't know where she is."

"Oh she's at home," Lars said. "I was actually wondering if I can speak to you, Mr. F."

"Sure," Mr. Fernandez said. "There's less than five minutes before halftime, do you mind if we talk then."

"Oh, I totally forgot about the game. Dee was running around, trying to get stuff done so she can watch it. I can come by another time if you want…"

"No, you're already here. Come on in," invited Mr. Fernandez as he walked into his house. "Do you want anything to drink? Water, a beer?"

"I'll take that beer," said Lars following him. Mr. Fernandez made his way to the room adjourning the kitchen, where he watching the game.

"Here," he offered a cold beer that he grabbed in the process before sitting on his chair. "There's two minutes left." Lars took the drink and took a swig to calm his nerves. A 64 inch plasma TV was attached to the wall above the fire place. Ignoring the game, Lars looked around at the room. The room had an open layout. The walls were adjourned with family photos. Most were pictures of Danielle growing up.

Lars stared at the pictures on top of the fireplace and under the TV. His eyes scanned through the pictures on the mantle. There was his girl. There she was at 5 wearing a Cinderella costume and a tiara on her head. There she was riding a pink bicycle. There she was at 8, having a pillow fight with her cousins. There she was in a bathing suit, running through the sprinklers. There she was at 12, in her cheer uniform, holding up a trophy that was just as big as her. There was her senior portrait. In the background, there was her letterman and all her high school achievement. There she was throwing her cap at her high school graduation. The last photo was a picture taken during her debut. She wore a short white dress and was dancing with her father. Lars smiled, remembering back to the night.

"Ahem," said Mr. Fernandez clearing his throat. Lars snapped back into reality. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Umm, yeah," said Lars feeling his nerves come back to him. He took one more glance at the pictures.

"Ain't she something, son?" asked Mr. Fernandez starring at the pictures on the mantle.

"Yeah, she's quite a woman," said Lars. Mr. Fernandez focused his attention back to Lars. "Well, I graduate from UCLA in less than a month."

"Congratulations," congratulated his girlfriend's father. "UCLA is a good school, but you know how I feel about that school."

"Well, you are a USC alum," said Lars. "Anyway since I'm graduating, it's a tradition for the Beta Theta Phi boys to pin their girlfriends around this time. You're probably familiar with this since you're a Beta."

"Yeah, I remember," he answered. "I pinned the Mrs. right before graduation."

"Well since umm, pinning is uh, somewhat of a pre-engagement. I was wondering if….Umm, I love your daughter," said Lars complete changing the subject; his nerves starting to get to him. "And being with her for the past four years, I can't imagine my life without her. So I guess I was wondering if I can get your permission to-" Mr. Fernandez raised his hand and Lars shut his mouth.

"You want marry my daughter."

"Yes," said Lars. "Of course, I want to wait until we're both down with school and have steady jobs. But since I'm planning on pinning her at the USC Alpha Phi house next week, it got me thinking. Our four year is coming up, I kinda want to propose to her."

"Why do you want to marry her?"

"She's…." started Lars. "amazing. She's everything you can ever want in a girl. She's smart, funny, athletic, and gorgeous. I just love her. She's the only girl I ever want to love for the rest of my life. She brings out the best of me. Since the day we met, she's been by my side through everything. I remember the day I saw her, I knew I wanted her to be my girl. I can't imagine what I would do if she ever left me. I just want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Will you promise protect her, love her, and keep her happy?"

"You never have to worry about me treating her badly," said Lars.

"Then yes, you can marry my daughter." Lars breathed a sigh of relief before thanking his future father in, "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

**We're crashing****  
****Into the unknown****  
****We're lost in this****  
****But it feels like home****  
**

_May 2008_

Lars and Danielle cuddled in the bed of his truck. Lars car was playing some music. The sun was about to set. "You want to hear something totally lame," said Danielle

"What?" said Lars.

"It's been exactly a month since our first date."

"Really now?" Lars asked as he kissed the back of her earlobe.

"Yup," she said as he worked her way done to her neck. "Stop you're distracting me."

"That's the point."

"I'm trying to tell you something."

"Fine," said Lars stopping. "What?"

"It's been a month since we started dating," she said.

"Your point?"

"When are you," she started. "Never mind. You excited for prom tomorrow?"

"You're wondering when I'm going to ask you to be my girlfriend," he said as he ignored her question.

"No," she said obviously lying. "Okay yes, but obviously it's been like a month. We both like each other. Why don't you ask me already?"

"Well if you would have waited," started Lars. "I was planning on asking you tomorrow during prom."

"Oh," she said with a guilty smile on her face. "Sorry."

"But if you didn't, you're not the girl who I've been going out with the past month," he said laughing.

"Oh shut up," she said.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because this just feels right," Lars said finally.

"Then, yes," she said. "I'll be your girlfriend. One condition though."

"Oh gosh, what?" Lars said.

"I'll be the girlfriend, but you have to be the boyfriend."

"You're a loser," he said before closing the gap between them.

**I'm feeling alive all over again****  
****As deep as the sky that's under my skin****  
****Like being in love, she says, for the first time****  
****Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right****  
****Where I belong with you tonight****  
****Like being in love to feel for the first time****  
**

_May 2009_

"You realize we do this all the time?" asked Danielle.

"What?" said Lars.

"Sit in the bed of your truck and watch the sunset at your spot."

"Yeah," said Lars. "I think it should qualify as our spot at this point." Danielle smiled. "Our spot," she said. "I like that. Oh, I got you something." She pulled out a small envelope from her purse.

"What is this for?" Lars asked innocently.

"Oh shut up. You know what today is? Just open it." Lars tore the envelop open. "Careful," she said. Lars rolled his eyes as two tickets fell on his lap. "What's this?" he asked. Warped tour tickets. "Babe, you did not have to get these."

"Hon, I know," she said. "I want to. It's the least I can do. I mean you've put up with my crazy ass for the past year and obviously still likes me no matter what the hell I do to you. It's the week after my debut. Just think of it as a thank you gift for being my escort."

"I'm the guy," said Lars. "I'm suppose to spoil you."

"And you do," she said. "Can you just take the tickets and be super happy because I know how disappointed you were when you didn't get tickets"

"Fine" he said. "This is amazing. Thank you, babe. Now let me spoil you." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to his girlfriend. Her eyes widen as she saw the contents.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said. "Game 1 of the NBA finals? How? My Lolo (**A/N: Filipino/Tagalog for grandpa**) rented out his suite for this game. Tickets are impossible to get, how did you get these?"

"Someone on my team has a dad who's a season ticket holder," explained Lars. "When I found out, I made a bet with them. The idiot thought he could kick my ass swimming so we raced. If he won, I'd have to write all his final papers at the end of the quarter. If I won, I got this."

"And my boyfriend won," she said.

"Yup," he said. "Happy Anniversary, D.

"Happy Anniversary," she said back to him. "It's been an amazing year with you. We've been through a lot."

"Yeah," he said. "We've changed a lot too."

"It's amazing how much can change in a year," she said. "But the feelings stay the same."

"No, I just liked you a year ago," said Lars pulling her body towards his. "I love you now."

"I love you, too," Danielle said kissing him. Lars pulled away from her, "And every time we do that, still feels like the first time."

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's a bit repetitive and unedited, but I hope you enjoyed. I'm debating on whether or not to write an actual story based on this where the two meet and how they get together. Tell me what you think.


End file.
